


Elementary

by Savorybreakfasts



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Julian and Garak cosplay Holmes and Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Julian convinces Garak to do a Sherlock Holmes holoprogram. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Elementary

“He really was the most fascinating creature.”

Garak looked at him skeptically, then took another forkful of Larish pie. He waited until he had swallowed and dabbed at his mouth with the napkin tucked into his shirt before replying.

“My dear. I believe that is the sort of comment that might make one’s partner jealous, should he be inclined to such sentiments. Fortunately, Cardassians are of a stronger disposition.” He jammed his fork into the pie with far more force than necessary.

Julian reached across the table, put his hand by Garak’s, available, should he wish to stop mangling the pie crust.

“I’m just saying. I hadn’t expected him to seem so...human. Do you know he even can take part in sexual relationships? Fully functional. He told me that he was programed in multiple techniques...how did he put it, ah yes, ‘a broad variety of pleasuring.’”

The pie had been consumed, but Garak still held the fork in a positively threatening manner. Julian laughed.

“Love. One, you know I’m faithful, who else would tolerate me. And two, Data’s boyfriend would simply not have it. He told me they were monogamous.”

“He told you quite a bit it seems.” 

“Yes, well. Data isn’t bound by the same arbitrary boundaries as some humanoids, and I…” He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he wanted to say. Garak’s face softened, looked fond. He didn’t quite understand that, either. He took a sip of his tea while he gathered his thoughts. “I quite enjoyed him.”

“Of course. As you should. I wouldn’t want anything else.”

Julian felt his spirits rise and he remembered the most important thing. “Did I tell you that he and Geordi, that’s his boyfriend, they go on dates in the holosuite? Data loves Sherlock Holmes as much as I do, and Geordi goes with him. Data told me that Geordi had suggested it, he said, ‘l want to be your Watson.’ Have you ever heard of anything more romantic?”

“Considering that Cardassia has the galaxy’s greatest trove of love poetry, yes, I have.”

“Oh, come on. ‘I want to be your Watson.’” Julian sighed. He knew he was losing Garak here, but dammit, he wanted things too, and not just Cardassian love poetry, which was actually rather dry. He let himself imagine racing around a virtual London in hansom cabs, how dashing he would look in a deerstalker hat and cape, a pipe at his lips...Garak looking on adoringly, admiring his wit and crime-solving acumen.

“I want to do it, Garak. I want you to be my Watson.”

Garak looked at him curiously for a moment. “Well. Seeing as how it seems to mean a great deal to you, yes.”

“Really?”

“Do I ever give you any reason to doubt me? Yes. I will be your Watson, my dear doctor.”

“Oh, no, now I’m the one who gets to say that! You’ll be  **my** dear doctor now, Garak!”


End file.
